Obsession Can Change the World
by Veritas Temporis Filia
Summary: El Imperio Español comienza a expandirse e Inglaterra no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados... Y menos si su rival es ahora una mujer. England/Fem!Spain


**Hola a todos. Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic de Hetalia aquí, en fanfiction. Este es un pequeño one-shot que escribí hace ya bastante pero aún así he decidido subirlo. Espero que os guste y también espero recibir reviews. Este es uno de mis primeros Inglaterra/España, así que nada... espero estar a la altura. **

**Título: **Obsession Can Change the World

**Rating**: T

**Pareja:** England/Fem!Spain, Inglaterra/Fem!España

**Summary:** El Imperio Español comienza a expandirse e Inglaterra no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados... Y menos si su rival es ahora una mujer.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia-Axis Powers me pertenece, ni la historia de España, Inglaterra o el mundo... Yo solo juego con ellas.

**Disclaimer II:** Puede que quizá en algunos datos o en alguna fecha histórica meta la pata. Si es así, lo siento, hago lo que puedo, y como siempre digo, creo estas historias para divertirme, no para martirizarme.

España es una mujer porque he pensado que sería más interesante que tomara el genero del monarca que reinaba en aquellos tiempos. Y como del tiempo que escribo reinaba Isabel la Católica (Y todos sabemos que Isabel tenía más domino que Fernando en _todo_) he decidido que España será mujer. También esto explica que casi siempre en casi todos los episodios de Hetalia sea hombre, porque realmente España solo ha tenido, durante su larga historia, dos o tres reinas (Creo que Isabel la Católica, Isabel II y Juana la Loca, si no me equivoco). Así que, esto es lo que hay! Aunque estas deducciones solo las he hecho para España, con el resto de países no he pensado en el cambio de género.

Sin más demora, aquí está el one-shot. Pensad también que seguramente este fanfic tendrá continuación y probablemente con rating M, ya que las frases de Angel Britannia tendrán relación con la continuación. Espero poder escribirla! ;)

**Disclaimer III:** lo que pasa en esta historia es totalmente invención mía. Estos dos países si que han tenido confrontaciones, pero no creo que de este calibre ni por estos motivos, así que, la historia de este fanfic me la he inventado yo. No es que me crea tan importante, pero por favor, no distribuyas el fanfic sin poner que me pertenece. ;)

**Obsession Can Change the World**

por Zashley-Tropay93

"_If you want the world, you got it_

_If you want this girl, you got it_

_you know, England, I'll do that_

_So mucho for you, so much for you._

_Everything for you."_

_-__**Angel Britannia**_

No era justo.

Él siempre había estado ahí, desde la caída de Roma. Bueno, no es que Roma le hubiera querido demasiado, ya que ni siquiera había adoptado el latín como lengua y sus habitantes autóctonos se habían revelado incontables veces en contra del Imperio Romano. Pero aún así, después de que el gran Roma cayera y los pueblos germanos arrasaran con todo él se había mantenido derecho y en bastante buen estado de salud, mientras que otras ex-provincias romanas no lo habían logrado.

Y él, el gran Inglaterra, con su cristianismo perfectamente arraigado, poblado de gente noble y sabia, con unas tierras llenas de leyendas y de cultura, prados verdes, castillos, con personajes que se habían hecho famosos en toda Europa como el Rei Arturo, Robin Hood... Inglaterra siempre había sido sinónimo de grandeza, de armonía, de buenos modales (bueno, quizás sí que eran bastante brutos a veces pero... ¿Quién no lo es?). En definitiva, que siempre había destacado. Inglaterra _no_ era como el resto de Europa (aunque Francia se empeñara en decir que sí).

Y entonces apareció _ella_. Sí, España.

Bueno, decir que "apareció" no sería totalmente correcto. España siempre había estado ahí, incluso desde antes del Imperio Romano, los griegos ya la habían denominado "Iberia". Realmente era una de las tierras pobladas más antiguas de Europa, la cual los mismos romanos denominaron "Hispania".

El solo hecho de recordar su nombre le revolvía el estomago. Todavía recordaba las pocas veces en que el Abuelo Roma le había ido a visitar (realmente pocas, porque el siempre le recibía lanzándole todo tipo de frutas). Siempre le decía que debía aprender más latín, que era la lengua del futuro, la más próspera, la que todos los pueblos del mundo hablarían en un futuro, más allá del mar Mediterráneo. Y él solo se dedicaba a asentir, haciendo ver que escuchaba, pero en realidad estaba en su propio mundo de hadas y fantasía. Hasta que oía sus nombres. Los nombres de los predilectos de Roma. Galia, Hispania, Belgium y sus queridos nietos Italia del Norte y del Sud. Ellos eran las "perfectas provincias romanas". Que sí, alguna vez también se habían revolucionado, pero después se volvieron sumisos y obedientes a Roma, hablando latín, adoptando su religión... convirtiéndose en pequeñas réplicas del Roma.

E Inglaterra, por aquél entonces, Britania, no podía hacer más que morderse la lengua, oyendo como el viejo los elogiaba, los amaba. No como a él, el siempre había sido el rebelde, el que no se adapta a las normas de otros, el tiene las _suyas propias_. Todas las provincias romanas permanecían unidas, formando un gran grupo. En cambio su mitad dominada por Roma (donde se encontraba Londres, y por consiguiente, él también), siempre permanecía aparte de todo. Siempre al margen. Él se lo había buscado. En parte, le agradaba no ser como los demás, pero otras muchas veces se sentía _solo_.

Y entonces el abuelo volvía con su perorata de elogios. Y hablaba de su querida Hispania. Su hijita prodigio, su primera provincia adoptada. Aquella que pronunciaba el latín de mejor manera, aquella que tenía tierras fértiles, grandes puertos y un sol que brillaba con una intensidad interminable. Hispania eran las tierras sanas y milagrosas donde Roma enviaba a sus habitantes a recuperarse de enfermedades y a respirar aire puro. Hispania era la primera provincia romana donde un gran emperador romano (ni más ni menos que el gran Cesar Augusto) había vivido. Incluso algunos emperadores romanos posteriores habían sido hispanos.

Y el abuelo Roma le explicaba todo esto emocionado, e Inglaterra no hacía más que contener su rabia y sus ganas de gritarle que si tanto le gustaba Hispania, que se fuera con ella y le dejase en paz.

Pero de repente el gran Roma cayó, y con él, todas sus provincias. De esta manera el pequeño rayito de sol que era Hispania fue apagándose. Primero con las invasiones germanas y más tarde con la invasión musulmana, que dejó a los hispanos _casi_ ahogados. Y él no hacía más que reírse y bañarse en su propio regocijo, al tiempo que pensaba que podría darle una medalla a los musulmanes si también conseguían invadir al pervertido vecino de Hispania, el que antes se llamaba Galia pero ahora era Francia (lástima que no consiguieron hacerlo).

¿Dónde estaba la gran Hispania? ¿La niña prodigio de Roma, aquella que gobernaría el mundo si Roma caía alguna vez? Él aprovechó esos tiempos para culturizarse, para avanzar todo lo posible, para convertirse en una tierra justa y noble, y que así todos los elogios fueran dirigidos hacia él, y no hacia esa odiosa península.

Pero no. Ahora todo había vuelvo a su cauce. No solo España había expulsado a los musulmanes (quienes eran famosos por su gran forma de luchar y por su valentía, es decir, enemigos complicados de vencer) de sus tierras, sino que también había conquistado una parte del norte de África y el sud de Italia, además, había unificado los diversos reinos que la formaban, para ahora ser un país completo. ¡Y no sólo se quedó ahí la cosa! Sino que, además, gracias al viaje de Colón que los reyes españoles financiaron, habían encontrado un Nuevo Mundo. Unas nuevas tierras llenas de riquezas y de oro. Y como dicen, el que lo encuentra se lo queda, y España, que era quien las había encontrado, arrasaría con todas esas riquezas y se las quedaría.

Ahora no era el rayito de sol que fue con Roma. Ahora era un sol que brillaba con fuerza propia. El nacimiento de un imperio... que amenazaba con extenderse. Inglaterra podía sentir como la rabia pulsaba por todas las venas de su cuerpo, al tiempo que notaba como su odio por España continuaba en aumento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre ella la dueña de todo? De las riquezas, del poder, de los elogios... Sí, porque ahora por todos los países europeos no se hacía más que hablar de la recién renacida España, que había conseguido tantos logros en un tiempo récord. Todos querían formar alianzas con ella, tener tratados de amistad... Los que antes habían buscado tener tratados con él ahora le daban la espalda, como antes había hecho Roma, para convertirse en mariposas revoloteando alrededor de España. Incluso de rumoreaba que Austria, el gran educado y elegante Imperio Austriaco, quería pedirle matrimonio. ¡¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco?

Francia, el mismo Francia, con todo su gran ego, se había referido alguna vez a España como "la nueva reina de Europa", a pesar de estar en constante tensión bélica con ella.

¡¿Es que él era el único que se encontraba en su sano juicio? ¿Acaso toda Europa estaba españolizada?

Pues no, el no estaba dispuesto a españolizarse. Y si el mundo entero se tenía que españolizar, él, Inglaterra, sería el ultimo en hacerlo, como antes ocurrió con Roma.

Ahora ya no podía ser Inglaterra el frío, el país famoso por su temple y su capacidad de analizar las cosas. El odio hacia España era tan grande que le impedía pensar con claridad. Ella era el único país que podía hacerle perder los estribos en un tiempo récord, ni siquiera Francia era capaz de eso.

La mataría. Iba a romper a España, aunque fuera lo último que hiciese, lo iba a lograr de una manera u otra. Haría que un día u otro, en el futuro, se doblegara ante él, de la manera más humillante. La cortaría en pedazos si era necesario. Ella era lo único que se interponía entre él y la grandeza, porqué el también tenía todos los requisitos. Así que, ¿por qué no?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Lo que le faltaba por oír. Ahora resultaba que su rey, el rey de Inglaterra Enrique VII había prometido a su hijo heredero, el príncipe Arturo, a una de las hijas de los reyes de España, Catalina de Aragón.

Aunque el matrimonio era solo por motivos políticos, ya que significaba la cooperación de España e Inglaterra contra Francia, no le acababa de gustar. La muchacha era preciosa, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero no le agradaba que el próximo rey o reina de Inglaterra fuera medio español. Aunque su gente lo aceptara, él no lo iba a aceptar.

Vagamente podía recordar las pocas veces que había jugando con "el resto de las provincias romanas" y todavía se acordaba de España. Por aquel entonces Hispana ya le había parecido una provincia bastante creída. No como Francia, que demostraba su amor por sí mismo de una manera abierta... era diferente. Hispania no lo había mostrado tan abiertamente, pero lo había visto en sus ojos. Esa prepotencia.

Podría engañar al resto de países con su preciosa sonrisita de mosquita muerta, pero a él no le engañaba. Siempre se le había dado bien calar a la gente.

Lejos de quedarse con los brazos cruzados, se puso en marcha. Se iba a España.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Una vez en la península, fue fácil encontrarla. En parte porque unos habitantes le dijeron donde la señora estaba siempre que tenía un poco de tiempo libre, en los prados de Castilla. No era de extrañar que le gustara estar allí, ya que si su soberana era de Castilla...

Y allí estaba ella, era imposible no verla, siempre iba acompañada con esa risita que por el eco prácticamente llenaba todo el prado. Estaba sentada en el suelo, rodeada de las flores silvestres del campo, y se encontraba tejiendo una pequeña corona de flores. Suspiró asqueado. Seguro que la corona era para ella.

Pero de pronto divisó a un chico de cabellos castaños correteando a su alrededor mientras agitaba las manos. A causa de la lejanía no podía ver quien era el niño, pero pronto lo supo.

-"Looooovi, estate quieto un momento, ¿sí? Mira lo que te he cosido." -exclamó sonriente la española, mientras le mostraba al niño la corona de flores que había estado cosiendo. El niño la miró frunciendo el ceño. - "¿Te gusta?"

-"¡No soy una niña, España! ¿Por qué tengo que llevar una corona de flores?" - le espetó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. - "Además, seguro que Austria no le hace este tipo de cosas a Feliciano... Con esta, llevas 12 coronas hechas. ¡Para ya! No soporto tu versión femenina..."

- "No seas así, Lovi. Ya verás, seguro que te queda genial..."

Vaya, así que se trataba de Italia del Sud. Y por lo visto Austria tenía la parte norte... Todavía no se habían casado y ya se repartían las tierras... Le dolía la cabeza. Maldita España... y maldito Francia.

Sí, maldito _frog_ porque para poder llegar a la península había tenido que atravesar toda Francia (no tuvo tiempo de pedir un barco, y además para solo un pasajero hubiera sido poco decoroso) y el viaje había sido agotador. Además, ahora mismo caía sobre él un sol de justicia, al cual él no estaba acostumbrado, ya que los días en Inglaterra son nublados y húmedos. Decidió que ya había tenido suficiente con observar y comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

-"¡Duele!" - exclamó España de repente mirándose un dedo, ya que se había cortado con una espina de una rosa.

-"¡Pues claro que te duele, imbécil! No digas cosas que son tan obvias." - dijo Romano, acercándose a ver la herida de la española. - "Tonta, déjame ver..." -pero de repente calló, cuando vio al inglés acercándose. - "Bastardo... ¡¿Qué se supone que... ?" -España le hizo un gesto para que callase. Inglaterra frunció el ceño.

-"Lovi, ¿Qué modales son esos? Inglaterra es nuestro aliado. Debemos saludarle correctamente." - le reprendió España y Romano la miró levantando las cejas con incredulidad. Después, España miró a Inglaterra y sonrió. - "¡Hoooolaaa Inglaterra! ¿Cómo has estado?~~" -dijo melosa y alegremente mientras agitaba los brazos de manera rápida. Inglaterra suspiró resignado, España no había cambiado nada, aún siendo una potencia mundial, todavía pensaba que podía engañarle.

-"¡¿Y eso es saludar correctamente? ¡Idiota!" -bramó Romano. Inglaterra le miró seriamente y el chico calló de golpe.

-"España, si no te importa, quisiera hablar contigo a solas. Sin... pseudo-países de por medio." -sentenció, mientras le lanzaba una mirada furibunda al italiano, quien tragó saliva. España tosió.

-"Claro. Lovino, ¿Te importaría dejarnos solos al _señor_ Inglaterra y a mi? Solo será un momento, ve al castillo." - agregó al ver la cara de preocupación que le dirigió el italiano. Éste asintió y comenzó a andar hacia el castillo medieval que se podía ver a lo alto de una colina cercana.

España se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente y de manera fría a Inglaterra. Este le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma. Por fin, a solas, podía lidiar con la verdadera y orgullosa España, no con la mera y sonriente fachada que había creado para cae bien a los demás.

-"Eso ha sido innecesario, Inglaterra" -apuntó la española.

-"El qué, ¿Llamarle pseudo-país? ¡Pero si es la pura verdad!" -exclamó mientras alzaba los brazos. Observó como la española fruncía el ceño y añadió. - "¿Qué? Solo muestras tu verdadera personalidad cuando atacan a tus colonias ¿verdad? Pues a sido lo que he hecho. Nada más y nada menos." - La castaña suspiró y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

-"¿Qué quieres, Inglaterra?"-preguntó mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en los masculinos. - "No me creerás tan estúpida como para pensar que has venido hasta mi península solo para... saludarme."

Inglaterra soltó una risita.

-"_Good Point_" -dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, adoptando también una posición a la defensiva como ella. - "Vengo a decirte que todavía no has ganado la partida". -España le miró sin entender. - "Oh, no te hagas la inocente, _Spain_. Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando. Si hasta has hecho preparativos de boda con Austria... Oh, el gran Austria. ¿Qué tendrá él que no tengamos los demás?" -dijo burlándose, imitando la pose de una damisela en apuros. La castaña le miró con sorna.

-"Inglaterra, creo que el viaje te ha afectado. ¿Acaso Francia te ha dado...?"

-"No, es tu repentino éxito lo que me ha afectado. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡¿La nueva reina de Europa? Porque te aviso de el rey siempre lo he sido yo y no te va a ser fácil arrancarme ese título..." -la española le interrumpió, atacada por los nervios.

-"Pero, ¿es que no te oyes a ti mismo? ¡Eres tú el que te crees el rey de Europa, no yo! Te has figurado mentalmente que te estoy retando, pero no es así! Así que yo me mantengo alejada de tus juegos de reyes y esas cosas..." -dió media vuelta para irse pero el ingles la sujetó fuertemente por el brazo. - "Inglaterra, suéltame ahora mismo, o...".

Demasiado tarde. La mano del inglés en su brazo había notado cuan frágil era el cuerpo de mujer de España, no como su cuerpo de hombre, y también que con cierta facilidad la podría doblegar, y así lo hizo. La sujetó por el hombro derecho y la tumbó en prado de un golpe, haciendo que el vestido blanco que llevaba la española comenzara a tornarse verde.

Tenerla así de acorralada le recordaba a los viejos tiempos. Cuando alguna vez Roma le había llevado a ver a sus otras colonias y habían estado jugando. En esas ocasiones él siempre había ganado al "corre que te pillo" ya que era muy rápido corriendo. Y en incontables ocasiones siempre había terminado encima de Hispania, mientras Britania se declaraba vencedor.

-"Te pillé" -dijo Inglaterra sonriendo entre dientes, mientras se colocaba sobre ella y presionaba con más fuerza su hombro. La chica jadeó de dolor, aunque había reconocido las palabras que se decían cuando eran niños y jugaban. No estaba bien que pelearan así... siempre habían sido compañeros. - "Ahora dime, ¿Quién esta a la cabeza de este mundo, Hispania?"

-"A-ahora me llamo España..."-contestó apenas, pero el brazo del inglés presionó con más fuerza aún su hombro, mientras colocaba una de sus piernas entre las femeninas.

-"Respuesta incorrecta, _Spain_" -murmuró el rubio, mientras apartaba algunos mechones castaños de la cara de la española, para poder escucharla mejor. - "Mirame, España". -dijo acercándose lentamente a su boca, haciendo que los alientos de ambos de mezclaran. Y el inglés observó con orgullo como la española respiraba con dificultad, no sabía si por la cercanía o por el dolor, pero así era. Bravo, había conseguido poner nerviosa a la grande y orgullosa España. - "_Are you scared_?" -preguntó con cierta insolencia.

-"En tus sueños" -jadeó ella. Luego lanzó un gemido de exasperación mientras intentaba mover sus piernas en vano. - "Es que... mi cuerpo femenino es d-demasiado débil... ¡Mierda!" -masculló mientras intentaba mover sus brazos, pero tampoco funcionó, ya que Inglaterra tenía su mano izquierda aprisionada con la suya (haciendo que el dedo herido por la espina sangrara más) y su hombro derecho continuaba apretado fuertemente contra el suelo.

-"_Don't worry, Spain_. En cuanto el hijo de tu reina herede el trono, volverás a tener tu cuerpo habitual y me temo que no podré hacer esto tan fácilmente." -dijo el inglés mientras miraba el cuerpo de la española bajo él y se relamía los labios. - "Hablando de tu reina. Supongo que sabes que una de sus hijas ha sido prometida con el príncipe heredero de mi país..." -murmuró mientras desabrochaba los primeros botones del vestido blanco y acariciaba la piel femenina de la clavícula. La española se revolvió furiosa, él sonrió.

-"No me toques, inglés de mi..." -fué interrumpida por una pequeña palmada que le dió el inglés en la mejilla. Se mordió la lengua y fulminó al rubio con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? Si la quería pegar, que al menos la pegara como Dios manda.

-"Mide tus palabras, españolita. No me extraña que a estas alturas tu querido Romano ya sea un mal hablado..." -sonrió Inglaterra de manera macabra mientras comenzaba a presionar su rodilla contra la entrepierna de la española, la castaña jadeó y se removió sin éxito de nuevo. - "En ese aspecto tu futuro marido Austria tendrá que darte lecciones, España."

-"No necesito que ningún otro país me de lecciones, Inglaterra. Y hablando de mala educación, ¿No eras tú el que siempre presumía de ser un caballero? P-pues ya veo, menudo caballero estas hecho, acorralando a una señorita bajo ti como si fuera una vulgar presa..." -habló sofocada la castaña, mientras intentaba coger más oxigeno, ya que el peso del inglés encima suyo se lo dificultaba bastante. Inglaterra largó una carcajada y luego descendió su rostro, colocando su boca cerca del oído y mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando un suspiro por parte de ella.

-"¿Tú, una señorita? _Don't make me laugh._ Eres realmente el país más guerrero que he conocido nunca, incluso mucho más que Roma." -dijo, mientras lentamente lamia la piel de su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja de la chica, haciendo que la piel femenina se erizara por el contacto. Él volvió a sonreir. - "¿Crees que no sé como exterminaste a los musulmanes que no se doblegaron ante ti? ¿Crees que no sé el placer que se siente al matar a tus enemigos con tus propias manos, hm?"

-"¿Por qué me haces esto? Basta..." -gimió ella, en parte por lo que le hacía Inglaterra y también por el recuerdo de sus manos encharcadas de sangre después de la reconquista.

Entonces él se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, permitiendo que ella, al librarse de su peso pudiera recuperar su respiración normal. Aún así alargó una de sus manos y con ella alzó la barbilla de la española para que le mirara. Y la chica le seguía pareciendo preciosa, aún en esas condiciones. Ella le miró, con la mirada furiosa que había hecho temblar hasta al mismísimo rey musulmán. A Inglaterra no le sorprendió, ya que le habían advertido que cuando España se enfadaba podía lazar esa mirada asesina, pero aún así un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Y no fué por miedo, sino por puro placer. Volvió a sonreír.

-"He venido ha decirte que sé lo que tienes pensado hacer, y también para advertirte de lo que ocurrirá porque te conozco demasiado, _Spain_: tú continúa expandiéndote, extendiendo tu poder por el resto del mundo con esa mirada tan angelical y mortal a la vez, tú continua haciendo que todo ser humano que te mire deba arrodillarse ante ti, haciendo que todo el mundo tiemble cuando se pronuncie tu nombre... Plus Ultra*, oh sí, llegarás muy lejos, serás muy grande, España. Pero una cosa que creo que aprendiste del gran Roma es que cuando más gigante es la ascensión, más gigante es la caída. Y yo estaré para verlo." -dicho todo esto y dejando a la española atónita se puso de pie sobre el prado, sacudiendo de su ropa los restos de hojas que se habían pegado. - "Y no serás un imperio recordado, serás un imperio _legendario_. Espero que sepas distinguir la diferencia."

Furiosa, España se puso de pie también, pero con una velocidad sobrehumana, agarrando a Inglaterra por la solapa del cuello de su chaqueta de tela cara, sobresaltando y haciendo que al inglés le fuera difícil respirar.

-"¿Quién eres tú para recriminarme todas estas cosas, inglés de mierda? ¿Acaso tú tampoco quieres que tu país sea el mejor del mundo? ¡Quién te crees que eres para prohibirme invadir tierras cuando durante años me han estado invadiendo a mi! -chilló España, mientras su respiración se había vuelto agitada a causa del nerviosismo y apretaba más la solapa. - "No me vengas con lo que es justo y lo que no, Inglaterra... Porque cuando a mi me invadieron no hubo ningún Inglaterra justiciero para recriminarle las cosas a ese Boabdil*... absolutamente nadie." -continuó, mientras se señalaba los resquicios de una marca musulmana hecha a fuego que antes había estado en su brazo, pero a causa de su odio hacia ellos, España se había arañado la piel para que apenas fuera visible. Inglaterra la miro con tristeza. - "Y no me tengas compasión, inglés. Ahora no soy ningún país desvalido..." -lanzó una carcajada mientras le soltaba y elevaba los brazos como queriendo abarcar el espacio que les rodaba. - "De hecho, por fin tengo mi querida península, junto con el norte de África y el sud de Italia... Y ahora poseo tambien las Américas, de momento por descubrimiento... y pronto será por cortesía del Papa, quien por cierto, me adora."

Inglaterra soltó una carcajada.

-"Eso es porque eres más papista que El Papa. Si por ti fuera, él viviría aquí y no en Roma" -satisfecho con la conversación que habían tenido Inglaterra comenzó a subir la colina con la intención de marcharse. La tenía en el bote. Ahora España conquistaría con más fuerza y crueldad... Y entonces luego llegaría él, el gran Inglaterra, al que todas las colonias que antes habían sido de España verían como salvador... solo para meterse en otra trampa. Y España también caería, oh, era el país que más deseaba ver en su poder.

Por curiosidad, volteó para mirar a la castaña y vio que ésta le miraba con cara de "ojalá cuando cruces Francia un grupo de franceses pervertidos te coman vivo, inglés de pacotilla". Inglaterra se echó a reír y España frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso se reía de ella? ¿Por qué no se acababa de ir?

-"¿De qué te ríes ahora, Inglaterra?" -preguntó otra vez mirándole con sus ojos verdes, que en estos momentos parecían puro veneno.

_-"Oh, it's nothing. By the way, I love your eyes Spain. Just for a few secons you've left me speechless before. They're beautiful." _-contestó Inglaterra sonriente, contestando si querer en inglés ya que había dicho en voz alta lo que estaba pensando. Aunque sabía que España le había entendido de sobras. Observó como ella se daba la vuelta enfadada y él también continuó caminando hacía el camino opuesto.

-"Muy gracioso" -refunfuñó la castaña mientras volvía hacia el castillo donde se encontraban Romano y su corte.

Mientras tanto Inglaterra volvía a reírse, esta vez por el comentario de ella, que lo había oído a causa del gran eco que producía ese prado.

-"_Silly girl._ ¿Acaso no sabes que yo nunca bromeo, España?" -dijo alegre y mientras caminaba se colocó bien la solapa que ella había casi arrancado, dándose cuenta de que su mano estaba manchada de la sangre de la española, la del corte de su dedo. Con sumo cuidado, dirigió su mano hacía su boca y lamió la sangre, mientras un escalofrío de placer le recorría el cuerpo, como cuando España le había mirado de _aquella manera_. Se relamió los labios.

-"Nos vemos en tu caída... y en mi ascenso, _Spain_. Y para entonces me aseguraré de que no sigas casada con Austria... y de que seas una mujer todavía."

**¿FIN?**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Plus Ultra: **es el lema de España desde aquella época, y de hecho todavía continua siendo el mismo. Está en latín y significa "más allá" literalmente traducido como "hacia delante/ siempre avanzando".

**Boabdil:** en alguna parte leí que fué el último gobernante musulmán que hubo en península. Los reyes católicos lo expulsaron de Granada al final de la reconquista.

La continuación de esta historia no la subiré muy pronto, así que espero que tengáis paciencia (tampoco es que sea muy buena con el lemmon, pero bueno...^^) cuando lo publique ya indicaré que es la continuación de este.

Hasta entonces, gracias por leer mis historias.


End file.
